


CSOP

by Calliope_The_Muse_Of_Poetry (CantWakeUpHelp)



Series: Carvalle Inspired [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arson, Chaos, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Immortality, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantWakeUpHelp/pseuds/Calliope_The_Muse_Of_Poetry
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Carvalle Inspired [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057133
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	CSOP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thatweirdhazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatweirdhazel/gifts).



Step.Step.Step

The sent of Gasoline 

Harley Quinn

Dinosaurs and Matchsticks

Mafias and immortality

Chaos

**THEY WILL CHANGE THE WORLD**


End file.
